Death of Finn: Day 16
by philcole
Summary: New Directions serenades Will's hospital room. Joe converts Kurt to Christianity. Jake assaults the annoying reporter
1. Chapter 1

Sunday May 30

New Directions, past and present, serenade the door of the emergency room where Will is being treated.

Sam joins Mercedes and Joe praying in the chapel. They talk about everything. They sing God is Greater.

Early in the morning the reporter sees Unique leaving. The interview gets disturbing. Unique leaves crying.

Kurt calls the loft. Santana, Adam and the Adam's Apples are all high. The air is full of smoke from a pot party. They missed several calls because of loud music. The lesbian picks up the phone. Kurt tells her everything but in a staccato style so she doesn't understand. He tells her to get Santana sober and have her call.

Sam and Mercedes tell Rachel about Emma and Will.

Kurt finds Joe in the chapel. They talk about religion and miracles. Joe leads Kurt in the sinner's prayer even though Kurt sees no need to repent.

Rachel's dads call her. She tells them what happened. As they hang up, a soldier tells them they might not have to go to prison.

Santana tries to make sense of the message. She call's Will's cell phone, then Sam's. Sam leaves the vigil to take the call, going outside where the reporter listens silently.

Santana gets dizzy and has to hang up.

Sugar brings in a gourmet meal.

The reporter announces Emma's death, Will's coma and interviews the caterer.

Figgins watches in disbelief. He calls Beiste.

Shelby rejoins them horrified.

The therapist talks to Burt, Kurt and Carol in Burt's room, then walks with the intern to see Rachel, accompanied by Shelby.

The doctor attending Will asks them all to leave. There are too many distractions for the staff and patients.

As they leave the reporter attempts to question them. Jake beats him up. Ryder and Marley take him straight to jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday May 31

In his jail cell Jake fights off an old man trying to molest him.

Mrs. Puckerman talks to Ryder, Marley and Kitty. Kitty leads them in an awkward prayer.

Figgins leads a solemn Memorial Day ceremony.

David Duchovney tells Rachel's dads the fruit flies have all been killed, deflated or captured.

Will's older sister arrives at the hospital, pushing his mother in a wheelchair. Will's doctor gives his status, warning of possible brain damage.

Mrs. Puckerman joins Jake's mother, Ryder, Marley and Kitty. They try to pool their money for bail.

Alone in his cell Jake sings Band on the Run. An officer reads him his charge.

The reporter tries to give a broadcast from his hospital bed. A doctor chases them out.

Jake is bailed out by Sugar, but she tells him he has to pay her back. She gives him a sultry kiss as Kitty, Marley, Ryder and the two mothers walk in.

A soldier tells Rachel's dads several harvests have been destroyed by the flies. They can select a lawyer to work out a deal.

Sue and Gloria Allred are on a train headed toward the US. It crashes.

Kurt is with Rachel when dad Goldblum calls. He tells her to get well. They may be back in a few days. Kurt and Rachel sing We are Family.

Sugar, Kitty and Marley sing original songs explaining why each is best for Jake.

With his sister singing Daybreak, Will revives.

The President addresses the country, telling about the fruit flies.

New Directions, including Rachel, Mercedes, Shelby and Holly sing United we Stand to will and his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday June 1

Figgins addresses the students, telling them seniors' final exams will be Wednesday through Friday. A memorial for Finn and Emma will follow soon after graduation Saturday.

Holly substitutes for Will and cries.

Jake pleads guilty to assault and gets a suspended sentence of 30 days. Kitty, Sugar, Marley and the two mothers are present.

Rachel talks to Burt, kurt and Carol as she prepares for release. The intern gives her his card and a list of his group's upcoming gigs. He tells her she can join him as a singer any time. They speak to Will briefly on the way out.

New Directions gathers to discuss their plans. The Spanish teacher and Shelby come in to help them. They sing Age of Aquarius.

A lawyer gives Rachel's dads a proposal to stay out of prison.

Lieutenant Gerard studies the train wreck and notices Sue and Gloria Allred are not accounted for.

On a group call Artie, Marley, Kitty, Ryder and Jake discuss strategy. They break into Don't let the Sun catch you Crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday June 2

Holly gives Will's final for seniors, sobbing.

As Sam takes his math final he reaches repeatedly into his shirt pocket. His teacher notices.

Kurt and Carol speak to Will briefly. He falls asleep.

Will's sister searches his house and finds a tape left by Emma. She plays it. It is dated before Finn's death but predicts her own. She releases Will to Terri, Holly, Shelby, Beiste or Rachel. She sings We'll sing in the Sunshine.

Holly and Beiste meet at the hospital and both speak to Will. On the way out they meet his sister. She goes in and plays the tape for Will.

Joe and a male friend visit Kurt. Joe gets a cell phone call and goes outside to take it. The man tells Kurt he's gay and Christian. The church requires celibacy except for reproduction. Kurt is confused. They talk about Jesus and sing The fool on the Hill.

Will babbles as he tries to tell his sister who Rachel, Shelby, Rachel, Beiste, Rachel, Holly and Rachel are. Flashbacks with each of them play. Will falls asleep.

The math teacher grades a test, uses a calculator and grades it 61.25 D+. She grades another, uses the calculator, does a double take and grades Sam's paper 95%, adding a ?

In the woods, Sue ris up an antenna and hears a report that her and Gloria Allred's bodies have been recovered. Gloria Allred is stunned.

Home alone, Rachel finds only her own prescriptions in the medicine cabinet. She tries to sleep, hears a noise, goes downstairs and sees her dads.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday June 3

About to take his history final, Sam is summoned to the Principal's office.

Will's sister visits the Pillsburies. She tells them about the tape and the women. They aren't surprised. When she asks about funeral plans they show her the urn with her ashes.

Figgins and the math teacher accuse Sam of cheating. He shows them what he was looking at: a photo of Finn, Will and Emma.

Preparing for discharge Burt talks to his doctor with Carol and Kurt.

Two of Becky's teachers talk to Figgins about her very low grades on their finals.

As Burt is discharged, he sees the reporter being discharged . They snarl at each other.

Crying, Becky confesses to the two teachers and Figgins that she failed on purpose, not wanting to graduate. She sings Please, Mr. Custer.

Informed of Emma's cremation, New Directions prepares for graduation. Marley has written lyrics to Pomp and Circumstance.

In Boston, Britney talks to a Zen Buddhist about meditation and they go into a trance.

Rachel and her dads watch the intern's group perform. He sings The impossible Dream. The girl sings Downtown badly. When they start You don't bring me flowers Anymore she sings so badly that Rachel rises up singing. The intern has her finish the song with him.

Coming out of her trance, Britney announces she knows how to bring Finn and Emma back.


End file.
